


Power Couple

by gaycrystalfemme



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycrystalfemme/pseuds/gaycrystalfemme
Summary: A story about Blue and Yellow's domestic life, if they were human.





	1. Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> I really like domestic Bellow stuff, so... I made one myself. This would probably be about 5 to 6 chapters. Tell me what you think! :)

The sound of a car engine being turned off was heard from the bathroom.

_Finally, she's home._

It was about 23:12. Blue had arrived only a bit earlier and went straight to the bathroom. She had ordered their maid hours earlier to prepare dinner. She and her wife were busy ladies, of course menial housework would just eat away their precious time.

"Pearl, put those away. And go assist Pearl _-two_ once you're done." At first it was a nuisance that their maids / personal assistants were of the same name. Eventually though, they figured a way to differentiate the two. Maids, personal assistants, secretaries were the roles those two Pearls played for them.

"Honey," it came out like a greeting and a proclamation of her arrival home. Yellow now stood by the door of their master bathroom where Blue was already leisurely at the bathtub.

"Thank the stars you're home, Yellow. Come," she invited Yellow to join her. They were very busy with work and this were one of the few moments they could indulge in eachother's company. They were both prominent and highly influencial figures in their career.

Blue is a famous lawyer and CEO of a law firm. Yellow is a famous fashion icon and CEO of an international clothing line. They lead busy lives and people look up to them. They are the _IT_ couple, the power couple. And they are both _women_.

"Blue, dinner would be ready soon. If I indulge myself with you, we might take a while," Yellow said with thick hesitation but obvious eagerness as she hurriedly undressed the layers of her clothing while sitting at the bed.

"Oh. Okay." Blue knew Yellow wanted to join her anyhow. She knew Yellow enough that sometimes, most of the time, her actions proved her words otherwise.

"Well, let's make this haste, shall we?" Yellow wanted to appear stiff but all stiffness were washed away when she immersed herself in the tub with her darling, Blue.

"Oh Yellow. No need to haste. We're together now." Blue wrapped her arms around Yellow. They were in a somewhat spooning position, only in a tub.

_Blue is right._

"I suppose...you're right." With that Yellow closed her eyes and surrendered to Blue's loving embrace. All she could ask for after a long day's work was to be in this woman's loving arms. Heck, even just being in the same room as Blue would suffice.

"So, how was the Hayes case?"

"Oh, I handed it to a junior lawyer. He can handle such a case." Blue didn't exactly want to discuss any thing which regarded to work tonight. Typically they would spend their nights still discussing work at home. It felt like catching up on the time they were apart. Tonight, however, there was something else Blue wanted to tell Yellow. A thought she had carried for a couple months now, or maybe throughout the years but only unconsciously.

Blue placed her right hand on Yellow's cheek and gently she pulled Yellow's face closer to hers and kissed her at the side of the lips.

"Yellow, darling, I... I want to..."

"Uhm, Mrs. Diamond..s, dinner is ready," with that and a soft but loud knock, both ladies were startled. The weight of Blue's confession was heavy on the air.

"Ugh," Yellow muttered, almost to herself. "Thank you, Pearl. We'll head down shortly!" She shouted, she sounded annoyed but not angry.

Yellow faced Blue and asked her, "What is it that you want, darling?" They were now face to face. It was evident that, despite Yellow's rigid facial expressions, she was nervous and anxious of Blue's confession. But she was dead curious. Whatever it was that Blue could have wanted, she would oblige to give it to her. Just to make Blue happy. _Anything_ to make Blue happy.

"Yellow, I.. I want _us_ to build a family. I want to have.. a baby."

"Oh. Is _that_ what you want? Well.. We'll have to plan about that.. Have it arranged.. Check our cycles.. And perhaps we might need to talk to... Or rather, _I'll_ talk to.. _White_."

Yellow talked aloud to herself so Blue could hear her scrambled thoughts, the makings of her action plan. A checklist, almost. But it was in no particular order. Although _talking to White_ would make the top priority on that list.

"Yes. We need to tell _her_. I want to at least be there when you tell _her_. But, Yellow, do you.. Do you want it too? Cause if you don't, well, it would be-"

"I suppose it would be fine. Let's.. get on with it, Blue."

All her thoughts about work now drained from Yellow's head. A plan was brewing. Their future was about to change. Though they'll have to talk to her mother, White, about it.

"I'll have Pearl arrange us a meeting with _her_. Darling, let's have dinner," Yellow said as she sprung out the bathtub.


	2. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks of how Blue and Yellow's relationship came about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may have been a bit excited to release the next installement to my 5/6 parter.  
> I reckon this one's a bit longer than the previous chapter. I may have gotten carried away with my headcanons! LOL! Anyway I hope you like it, or rather love it, as much as I did making it! Tell me what you thinkkk ♡

_I can't wait forever._

With that thought, Blue got distracted from finishing the last article of the thick law book she had been studying. She'll be taking the bar exam in a few weeks and getting held up over such irrelevant thoughts were detrimental.

_Bzzzzzt!_

Her phone vibrated. A message. It read:

"Honey, your whereabouts? I'm at the Stardusk café, currently. Would you care to join me?"

Blue started dialing Yellow's number. Before it was answered, Blue gently cleared her throat and adjusted her voice to a whisper. "Yellow. Yes, darling, I... Oh. Yes, as of the moment, I am at the library. I'd _love_ to join you but what time will you be.. Oh. Yes, okay."

 _Yellow._ She had fancied Yellow for the longest time since they were younger _._ And yes they were both female, but that did not deter her from harboring romantic feelings towards Yellow.

_Not straight, huh? Oh, but there is no other way. There is no one else I'd be with if not my Yellow!_

Blue would have this dialogue in her head every time she found herself questioning her feelings for Yellow. A glorious day it was when Yellow finally confessed. It was one of Blue's most prized memories.

~ ~ ~

**Years Ago**

"Blue, I.. Can we speak after etiquette class?"

Summer time, it was supposed to be leisure time for normal kids. But they were not _normal kids_. They were members of the handful elite.

Young Yellow is studying culture, languages, and etiquette over the summer. Her friend, Blue, is also doing the same. They were in different classes though.

They spend the few months at a prestigious academy, known only to the very wealthy, honing and learning new skills. However, what mattered most was their status, their image, the expansion of their empires, their ability to lead. They had to be _perfect._

Blue could not concentrate. _Ra, La, or was it Fa?_ She was looking at Chinese characters but nothing seems to click in her head aside from what Yellow left open-ended earlier.

_What is she going to tell me? Could it be that she has a boyfriend I don't know about? Did she agree to date the guy who owns the winery? Or the son of the owner of the Yacht club? Or worse, could White have set her up with a groom of her choosing?? Should I confess my.. Oh my lord, what am I gonna do?!_

Over the years of befriending and getting to know Yellow, Blue had gradually saw her as more than a mere friend. She began seeing Yellow in a romantic light. Perhaps due to their conversations, maybe their shared appreciation in fashion, maybe Yellow's _hidden_ compassion.

One time, Yellow shared her juice box with Blue just because she knew Blue loved that so much. From then on, Blue felt a spark. It's like she's a person and not just some _elite being_. An equal to Yellow. On other occasions, Yellow would touch her shoulder or her back as a sign of camaraderie, and she'd have thoughts of their hands intertwining. Before she knew it she was secretly pining over Yellow.

By the bench at the school park, Yellow was seated waiting for Blue. She was usually stiff and serious even at a young age, but today she was obviously restless and sweating.

"Yellow, have you been waiting long? Sorry, I just got out of language class. I came as fast as I could."

"It's fine, Blue. Let's.. walk, shall we?"

Blue was nervous herself. Both of them walking side by side but awkwardly. Yet neither could take notice as they were both immersed in their own heads. There was an unspoken presence between them. Doubts, fears, uncertainties, _feelings_. _._

"Blue, I.."

They had been walking for a while, perhaps about thirty minutes, until they stopped in an empty and secluded patch in their academy. Since only very few enrolled during the summer, it seemed like the place was entirely theirs. Yellow held Blue's hand and, with all her might, looked Blue in the eyes.

"Blue, I have.." Yellow gripped Blue's hand tighter.

"Yellow? What.. What are you trying to say?" Blue's chest tightened with Yellow's grip. Flutter, uncertainty, confusion: all at once.

Yellow could no longer contain herself. She was always the type to _attack_. At that moment, she deemed words would be insufficient. She decided, instead, for a grand approach.

With her right hand still holding Blue's, Yellow stationed her other hand at Blue's shoulder for anchor. She pulled her subtly trembling body towards Blue. Their faces had never been this close. So close, she could smell Blue's breath and their noses could touch. Yellow closed her eyes and softly, for the first time, kissed Blue in the lips.

"Blue, I've.. I have feelings for _you_! And if this.. information would terminate our friendship, then so be it."

"Yellow.."

Blue was undeniably shocked with what just transpired. It took a few moments before she could grasp the situation.

"I feel the same, Yellow. For the longest time! I'm beyond the stars just knowing you feel the same way for me!"

"Blue, would you mind if we be exclusive?"

"I.. I love you, Yellow!" Blue sloppily and ungracefully lunged towards Yellow's face and sealed her response with an inexperienced kiss.

~ ~ ~

**At the Stardusk Café**

_Where the hell is Blue?!_

Yellow grew impatient by the second. Her temper was easily thrown off the window. Sometimes it was her weakness, sometimes her strength. She tried her best to manage it though, especially whenever the situation involved Blue.

While Blue was busy with the upcoming bar exam, Yellow was busy negotiating with various clients. She was expanding her business in Asia. And though they had been together for a while, it had become more difficult to see each other. Especially since they were building and expanding their careers.

Yellow's hotheadedness was mainly caused by the excitement and frustration to see her darling, Blue. She wanted to see her, to be with her. But there was too little time.

"Honey," Blue had finally arrived. Yellow's temper melted with the sight of Blue.

"Blue, you took long enough."

"What?! You told me eight. And it's just five minutes before eight! Pearl drove as fast as she could. Anyway, can we eat somewhere? All the studying left me famished."

"Okay, Blue. But I need to get home by ten. Ten thirty at most. I'll be meeting a client early tomorrow. You know, with Mr. Cho. It's a make or break for the company, so.."

"Yes, darling. _I get it._ I have to be early too. I'll be speaking with the current chief executive lawyer of the firm and review a few contracts so the turn over would be smooth once I pass the exam."

"Yes, of course."

They steadfastly left the café and went to dinner at the nearest fancy restaurant. After dinner, it was already past ten. So in compliance to Yellow's assigned curfew, they decided to go home. Yellow's assistant was driving them as Blue sent hers earlier after dropping her at Stardusk.

First route was to drop Blue off, then to Yellow's house. In the backseat of Yellow's gold car, Blue closed her eyes and rested her head on Yellow's shoulder. Yellow held Blue's hand.

"Yellow, _this_ is becoming more difficult. We barely see each other and when we do it's always in a haste."

 _Sigh_. "I know, darling. But that's how it's supposed to be. We both have huge responsibilities."

"But maybe we don't have to haste every time. Maybe we could still be influential figures to society and still have time for ourselves. Yellow I want to spend more time with you."

Yellow kissed Blue's hair, "What are you suggesting?"

"You might think I'm silly but.. I want to marry you, Yellow! I want to be married to you, I want you to be my wife. I've thought about this and probably we can get to spend more time at least. You would come home to me, I'd come home to you. Life would be.. _perfect_."

Blue had sounded casual even if she may have wanted to inject more emotion to what she had just confessed. She had began to feel the fatigue of the day's work.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Yellow was in awe with what she just heard. Gently she pulled Blue away from her shoulder so they could face each other. It was obvious in her face that she was blushing.

"Are you suggesting.. we get married, Blue?!"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Of.. of course. _That_ is unheard of!"

"But Yellow, it isn't. You know that. I don't suppose you enjoy our _quick_ dates, do you? And what are we after this? It feels like we're just dating. For the next eternity, will we still be _just_ dating? I want to be your _wife_! Do you not see that?"

Blue now all fired up with frustration from Yellow's response. She thought Yellow would want the same. It seems otherwise.

"Sorry if I lashed out like that. I'm.. I'm just.. tired," Blue submitted to defeat.

"No, Blue. Don't be. _I'm_ sorry. Please know, I do want to be married to you too. We'll have to plan this, however."

"Yes, I know."

They arrived at Blue's mansion. As they approached the driveway, Blue tidied herself a bit before alighting the gold vehicle. There was a certain weight in the air from what they had just discussed.

She pecked Yellow goodbye but before she could turn away, Yellow whispered softly to her, "Blue, I.. I want to.. _touch_ you."

"Oh. Then, uh, come. Stay with me tonight," she smiled softly but tiredly.

"Pearl, go home. I'll call you tomorrow when I need you. Be up early." Yellow took off with Blue, taking her fancy purse and laptop bag.

"Yes, Ms. Diamond." With that command, Yellow's assistant drove home without her.

"Do you have everything you need, honey? Paperworks? Contracts? Mr. Cho, tomorrow?"

"I believe everything is here," Yellow subtly tapped her laptop bag. "I'll just have Pearl bring whatever I left, if there is any. Perhaps a set of clothes! Is.. is it okay if I stay tonight? I feel like we need to.. _talk_."

" _Pfft!_ You know it's fine."

This wasn't like the usual nights they'd have. Usually these _quick dates_ would end up where they both go home separately. Occasionally, they'd come home to one's home and spend the night. But when _and if_ they do, it had to be scheduled. Finding time for such an _activity_ weren't as easy given the things they have to deal with on a daily basis.

Yellow suddenly felt the urge for Blue. Perhaps due to the pressure of her company's expansion. Perhaps due to Blue's upcoming bar exam. Or probably due to the marriage bomb Blue had just dropped earlier in the car. She wanted them to connect physically that night.

They both started making out and undressing each other once they reached the master bedroom. They couldn't stop touching and kissing each other. Not being able to do this for a while had its perks. They took a bath together, and, after doing so navigated to the bed.

Now, the only universe that mattered was theirs. They melted into each other's love and smooches and caresses. They moaned and screamed like there was no one else in the world. Blue had particularly felt like being on top was appropriate that night, so she took the role and made Yellow feel ecstatic beyond the heavens. After Yellow reached her peak, she made Blue feel heavenly as well. From the moment they reached Blue's room, it took probably two or three hours before they both finished.

Panting, both now sweating and were facing one another. Yellow cuppped Blue's cheek and softly kissed her.

"Blue. Let's.. get married."

"Yellow I thought-"

"Everything you said earlier in the car, I want _that_ too! To come home to you and you to me, yes, I would love to be able to do that. I've always loved you, Blue. I don't think I can ever be with anyone else! Please, will you be my wife?"

"Yellow, I.. Yes! Of course!" Blue bursted in tears, but that of joy. Happiness she couldn't contain.

Yellow pulled Blue closer to encapsulate her in the warmest most loving hug. "It's settled then. We'll only hire the best."

A wedding was on the way.

 _Mrs. Diamonds_. It sounded perfect for them both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still incorporated the "stars" and "eternity" in their dialogues even though this is human AU just cause it's sounds nice even in the real world.
> 
> My OTP rn = BELLOW ♡  
> I also ship:  
> Lapidot  
> Bubbline (fvcking happy they're canon!)  
> Talk to me in Tumblr: @gaycrystalfemme :)


	3. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Power Couple set off to meet with Yellow's mother, White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the grueling hiatus post LFHTH, I made fanfic. This is probably lengthier than the previous chapters 1 and 2. Hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think! ♡

"Mrs. Diamond, Madame White had accepted our invitation for a meeting. However, sh.. she adjusted the date."

"When will it be, Pearl?"

"On the fifth, Ma'am. Six o'clock in the afternoon, at her mansion."

"It's so difficult just to even meet with her! Clear my schedule that day, Pearl. Oh, and dial Blue's office. I need to speak with her now."

Three weeks was how long it took before she was granted a meeting with White, her own mother.

"Darling, could you clear your schedule on the fifth? White finally agreed to meet with us."

"Okay. Hold on, honey," Blue scrambled and immediately called for her secretary without removing the office phone from her cheek. "Pearl, can you check my schedule on the fifth?"

...

"Oh I see. Well, reschedule everything! And tell Dennis to handle the Francis case." Blue commanded her secretary before answering Yellow, "Honey, I'm good on the fifth."

"Good. All settled then, we'll go to White's and tell her what we've been planning."

"I'm quite nervous, actually."

"Of course. I am too. I hope it turns out nicely."

~ ~ ~

**The fifth, three weeks later**

It was four in the morning and though the alarm was turned off, Yellow began waking up. Her body clock had been attuned to her routine.

"Mm, darling. Wha.. what time is it?" Blue mumbled, also waking up. Her body clock also attuned.

"Honey, it's four in the morning," Yellow's waking voice still sounded authoritarian.

"C'mere," Blue commanded and planted a kiss on Yellow's lips. Morning breaths mattered so little after being together for so long.

"Good morning, love," Yellow also kissed Blue.

"Mm. I love mornings like these," Blue now initiated a much deeper kiss. Yellow gladly returned the favor and soon after they found themselves heavily making out. In the midst of their morning make out session, they found themselves urging for one another.

It wasn't something they'd normally do, though they've done it before. Making love was a night thing. Well, that's how it was incorporated in their routine. So they found themselves very vigorous and highly turned on.

Yellow's assistant began waking up from her 4AM-alarm but was startled from the faint screams coming from the house. It was so early, what could possibly be the cause of _that_? She and Blue's assistant stayed at an outhouse by the Diamonds' mansion. She woke up the other assistant and they both rushed to the main house. As they reached the hallway to the master bedroom, the screams became audible.

"Oh God Yellow! That feels so goo- ah! Don't sto-"

"Honey, you're making me- ah- so- aaahh!"

"Yellow, you're so ho- ah- when you're- aaahh! God, Yellow when did you get so-"

"Blue, you're- aaahh!"

"Come, closer so we can both have i- aaaaah! Yellow, no that's-"

"Does this hurt, darling? Should I sto-?"

"No, Yellow don't! This feels so- aaahh!"

"Blue, I'm.. I'm about to-"

"More, Yellow, more! So we can-"

Both assistants froze upon realizing what they were hearing. Panting and pleasure was wreaking from the other side of the master bedroom. They looked at each other, blushed, and quietly and quickly walked away back to their quarters. This wasn't the first time this happened though, but it always felt awkward. The Diamonds probably knew their assistants would hear them, but didn't care nonetheless.

The sun was up when they finished. Apparently, they used a double-ended _toy_ they've been keeping. It was rarely even used. There was this afterglow from the aftermath of what they did. Both were sweaty, naked, and breathless from the rigorous deed and all the screaming.

"Blue, did you.. enjoy what just-"

"Yes! Darling, it was.. great. How about you?"

"Obviously."

It had always been just Yellow and Blue. Blue had been Yellow's best friend and, luckily, her wife as well. Marrying her was one of the many _right_ decisions she made in her life. Happy as they are together, currently they desire to extend their family of two. To have an offspring was something they needed to discuss with Yellow's mother.

"Darling, we need to get ready for later."

"Yes, of course."

Sure her mother, White, existed too. But their relationship wasn't exactly as loving as a conventional mother-daughter relationship should. Almost always, it was more business-like, even though they were family. She had been intimidating for Yellow. Especially for Blue, too.

White raised Yellow to be the career driven woman she is now, just like how White wanted. Just like how White had been herself. White was married to a man once. However given how career driven, but actually how power-hungry she is, he filed for divorce and deserted her when she was just pregnant with Yellow. When the divorce settlements were coming to a close, he died suddenly and unexpectedly. Part of the settlement was they share half of White's assets. There was maximum suspicion towards White, but zero evidence to link her to the death. So she was ruled not guilty and life went on, business _..es_ as usual.

She didn't mind that Yellow married a woman, which was the case with Blue. Surprisingly, she was fine with Blue just because she saw her as career driven as Yellow.

Although initially, when Yellow became friends with Blue and especially when they started dating, White became very observant and cautious of Blue. She was suspicious that Blue was using Yellow to get ahead. Or worse, to acquire Yellow's fortune or influence. So she hired a private investigator to check on Blue's background.

Blue was an orphan of rich and smart lawyers. Her parents had owned two famous law firms, and were successful lawyers themselves. They knew the hazards of working in the legal industry, let alone owning a firm. Blue was an infant when an opportunity came to her parents. A wealthy tycoon came to their office seeking legal assistance and personally requested for Blue's father to represent him. It was a gamble, but her father took it anyway. Driven with fear, her mother wrote a will and arranged all the neccessary legal documents to make Blue untouchable in case things go astray. She also made arrangements for Blue to legally be the rightful heir to all their assets. In the end, the gamble her father made exploded. The tycoon was convicted and sent to prison. But before he was sentenced, he made sure to kill both Blue's parents.

Blue was left to a trusted legal guardian and grew up knowing about her parents. With everything they left behind, she vowed to become as powerful as them, if not more. She enrolled in a prestigious academy and met Yellow.

Getting to know Blue as the years passed by, White understood how Blue's intentions with Yellow were merely based on her emotions. She never saw any malice with their dealings. She played them mind games almost frequently when they were younger and concluded that Blue genuinely loved her daughter.

She viewed their partnership as an expansion of _her_ empire: a law firm affliated to _her_ companies. And, being Yellow's mother, Blue would, possibly, be an influence she could manipulate if the need be. So she gave them her blessing when they, nervously, told her they were getting married.

"Yellow, who are we taking: yours or my assistant?"

"Hmm.. It won't matter. Whoever you prefer, darling. We just need a driver anyway," Yellow barely paid attention as she was busy puffing her face with cosmetics.

Blue went to the kitchen where their assistants were eating a snack, waiting for a command from either.

"Pearl, come. Drive for us. We're going to White's," with that order, she handed her car keys over.

" _Yellow's_ Pearl, stay here and keep the house in shape while we're out." She usually called Yellow's assistant: _Yellow's_ Pearl while Yellow would call her assistant: Pearl- _two_ in distinction since both were named _Pearl_.

The indigo colored car had been waiting in the driveway for about twenty minutes until the two ladies rode the vehicle. Both in the backseat. The voice of the GPS navigator filled the car.

"Pearl, hurry. To White's."

"Yes, Mrs. Diamond." Blue had instructed her assistant to address her such after she married Yellow.

"Blue, it's just four. We'll arrive on time. Probably, even earlier."

"I'm just.. a bit worried."

"Well, stop worrying too much."

"But.. what if.. she disagrees?"

"Well..."

Yellow couldn't answer Blue's question. She was out of words as she was worried, too. Actually, much more so than Blue. She was afraid White would reject their wish to have a child. She let out a huge sigh and Blue knew how Yellow actually felt. Blue held Yellow's hand tight and they indulged in the silence. It was as if their thoughts of fear and uncertainty were louder.

They arrived earlier than expected. Five twenty-seven. Without hesitation, the guards opened the gates and greeted them, as if expecting their early arrival.

In the driveway, they alighted the vehicle, "Pearl, wait in the car. I'll call when we're done."

"Yes, Ma'am," with that Blue's assistant drove off to the park her car.

Both of them standing for a moment, ingesting the view of White's majestic mansion. Before they took any step further, Yellow inhaled as much air as her lungs could contain. She squeezed Blue's hand, as if conveying a message.

"Yellow, honey, I'm as nervous as you are. We.. we can do this," Blue whispered and locked Yellow's squeeze. They moved forward after the reassuring exchange.

Blue pulled from Yellow's hold as they were came closer the front door. Inches away, before they could sound the doorbell, the huge main door opened. They almost jumped, the sudden opening was a surprise.

"Good evening Madame Yellow, Madame Blue. Mrs. White Diamond had been expecting you. Come in," White's personal assistant welcomed them into White's home. They both found her to be eerie. Her voice, the way she addresses them or talks to them. Eventually, her presence made them uncomforable. They couldn't fathom why White kept that assistant of hers. Good thing they only rarely dealt with her.

Her assistant escorted them to where White was, to the wide main living space. White's mansion was clean, vast, and very minimalist. Her furniture was mostly wide and huge, she kept a few plants for decor. The color schemes were of white and black and some occasional grays. They wondered if she ever felt alone in her home.

"There you are, my darling! Welcome home sweet heart!" White addressed Yellow as soon as she saw her. "I'm glad you brought dear Blue here as well. There, there have a seat."

Biscuits were already laid out on the classy wide marble coffee table. And magazines, too.

"Pearl, make us some camomile tea. And coffee, too. Ladies, which would you like?" Her maid shared the same name as her two visitors' assistants.

"I'll have a latté."

"Camomile tea for me, please."

"Great choice, my dear. We'll be having the same drink," White acknowledged Blue's preference.

"Pearl-" Before she could even give out a command, her assistant already responded, "Yes madame," and went to brew the drinks.

"She's automated, as if she could read my mind! That's what I like about her." Her statement gave her two visitors the creeps.

"So, my darlings, how have you been? Would you care to explain what is it you wanted to discuss with me? It is of utmost importance, I reckon? Yes?"

"Uhm, yes. Actually it is," Yellow don't know how to begin.

"Significant as it is, I see."

"Well, you see.. We have been.."

"Darling, my darling, Yellow. You drove all the way here to stutter? I remember raising you otherwise, didn't I? Did you kill someone? Is that why you even brought darling Blue here with you? Did you commit a crime? Are you going to jail? You know you can tell me _anything_. This is a safe space."

"No, I have not commited a crime! That is far from the reason _we_ went here."

"I see. I see. Then, tell me why," White spoke politely as ever but there was a growing impatience in her tone.

"Well the truth is.. Blue and I.."

"We.. we want to have a baby," Blue bravely interjected the stuttering and nervous Yellow.

"Oh! My darlings is that why you came all the way here? This can be settled in a phone call," she almost giggled as she made the sarcastic joke. "Indeed, what a good news! You two trying to be a _normal_ family, that is wonderful. Would you lay me the details of your plans of execution? And when will.. _this_ transpire?"

Yellow rekindled with her assertiveness and told White every detail of what they have planned. White had agreed mostly, and altered only a few of their approaches.

"I'm glad you came to _consult_ me with this major life decision! This will change _our_ lives. I'm looking forward to seeing you again my darlings. Yellow, Blue. Come visit me again, hopefully with _our_ little one next time!"

"I'm glad to see you too, mother. Thank you. I will call you."

"Thank you, Mrs. White."

White walked with them to the door, with her assistant just behind her. Their car was already by the driveway, waiting for them. Blue opened the car door but before she went in, she looked back to White's mansion. White was holding Yellow's wrist and telling her something inaudible to Blue now that she's already by her car. She went in ahead and forcibly smiled at the White. She waited for Yellow at the backseat with the car door open. The mother-daughter conversation only lasted for a minute, as if White had given a final reminder to Yellow. Yellow rushed to the indigo car, waved White goodbye and closed the door.

"Finally. Let's go."

"Darling, I'm sorry to ask but.. May I know what White just told you?"

"Oh. It's fine, Blue. She said she's just _enthralled_ to finally have an heir. Especially, with the fact that we are _both women._ "

"I don't know what to make of _that_ , and everything she said _about us_ earlier. But I guess I'm just glad _that's_ over with. Besides, we got her _blessing_."

"I am too, Blue. I'll call Pearl so she can cook us a delicious meal. Pearl- _two_ , speed up. I wanna go home!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their terms of endearment are either "Honey" or "Darling," depending on the situation. Sometimes "Love" when they feel extra loving!
> 
> Please invite me to Bellow week if there is anyyyy!  
> Tumblr: @gaycrystalfemme


	4. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Yellow tried to have a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More domestic stuff! This chapter is actually more like a wish for myself, cause I want to marry a girl someday and have a family so.. lol. I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think ♡

"Blueeeeeee!!"

"Yellow!? What's the problem, honey?!" Blue ran as fast from the master balcony to the master bathroom where Yellow's scream had originated.

"It's not.. IT'S NOT WORKING!"

"Darling, perhaps we should try another ti-"

"How many times do _we_ need to do this?!"

_Clack!_

She threw the forsaken piece of plastic, a pregnancy test strip, on the bathroom floor. With her hands on her face, Yellow was sobbing after bursting with anger. Anger at herself, and frustration. Multiple attempts had already been made. So many months. So many pregnancy kits that read negative. The baby they've been hoping for, wasn't forming.

Disheartened on the floor, Yellow was crying harder. Blue hugged her tight.

"There, there, darling. Let's just _try again_ , okay?"

"But, Blue. I'm.. I don't want to _try_. I want to get it _right_!"

"I know, Yellow. That's one of the things I love about you. But we just have to do it again."

"Blue, what about.. what if _you_ were to carry the baby instead?"

"But, darling. The preconditions of White.. Plus, I don't suppose carrying my own DNA would be a good idea! That's just-"

"No, of course not! I'll make her a proposal. Rearrangements. We'll have to make _her_ reconsider."

"Yellow.."

"Blue, I.. I can't do _this_. It has to be you."

"O-okay. If that's what it takes."

Yellow stopped crying as the new plan, contrary to White's, was coming to shape. Among the few things Yellow wanted to change were: #1 Blue to carry the baby, and #2 For one of Yellow's cousins be the sperm donor instead of, initially, Blue's cousin.

It had been ten months since they gained White's _blessing_ for the baby situation. Everything in their plans and White's preconditions had been met except for the fact that Yellow couldn't successfully conceive.

They had consulted a handful of the best OB-GYNEs throughout the months. They came in and out of doctors' offices. They picked out the best candidate from Blue's cousins. They had perfectly timed Yellow's ovulation cycles. In the midst of their trials, however, they had discovered that Yellow was possibly, unfortunately, _infertile_. A few medical licenses _almost_ revoked over this finding. But now, months after, still nothing.

"Blue. I'm going to set up a meeting with White. Would you accompany me?"

"Yes, honey, of course."

It didn't take as long to set a schedule with her mother this time. Only a week and a half, unlike the prior one which took three weeks. Perhaps White had been aching for updates with their _project_.

"Hello my darlings! Yellow, Blue. You almost gave me a scare! The last time I heard from you was months ago. So how is the baby? Is the baby on it's way? Is he giving you a hard time, Yellow? Oh, I remember when I was carrying you, dear. Oh, you certainly gave me a hard time!" White broke into a giggle.

"Mother, I.. I want you to reconsider."

"Why, my darling? I suppose our arrangements were justifiable, yes?"

"Yes, but I'm experiencing.. a _difficulty_."

Yellow laid out, in full detail, her failure to conceive for the past months. Frustration and defeat was evident in her voice. Yellow and Blue very rarely, if at all, display affection in front of White. But Blue could not endure how pained Yellow was as she narrated to White her uterine mishaps, so she instinctively grabbed Yellow's hand.

Yellow squeezed Blue's hand as she pleaded her proposed rearrangements to White. "Please, could you reconsider?"

~ ~ ~

It was a typical day at Yellow's office when a phone call had changed.. everything.

"PEARL! CANCEL EVERYTHING! TELL EMERALD TO HANDLE THE NEGOTIATION LATER! I'M GOING TO BLUE!"

"Yes, Madame Yellow! Do you want me to-"

"Stay here! Make sure everything's in place! Watch over everything while I'm gone call me for anything I'll call if I need anything!" Without hanging up the phone on her ear, Yellow caused a slight commotion and dashed out of her office. She could not think properly at this point. All she wanted to do was to get to Blue. Her assistant confused with all the commands and havoc she left, "Yes, Mrs. Diamond."

Blue had been working from home for the past two months. Her due date is expected in a week. But, she had just experienced labor. Blue had lost her calm composure for once and had been screaming atop her lungs in the car. The pain was excruciating. Her personal assistant doing her best to focus on the road. A few more stop lights and they'll be arriving at the hospital.

"Pearl- _two_! Tell me she's fine! Where are you now?!" Yellow revved her gold vehicle.

"She is.. in pain, madame," Blue's Pearl had been on the phone with Yellow since she drove Blue to the hospital.

"I CAN HEAR HER PAIN FROM HERE, _TWO_! HURRY UP AND DRIVE FASTER!! DON'T MAKE ME ARRIVE THERE FIRST!" Yellow can hear Blue screaming from the other line.

It took about twenty minutes before Blue and her personal maid had arrived at the emergency room. Blue could not recall a more arduous time in her life than that twenty minute drive. She felt a bit calmer though, at least she was already at the hospital. They would know how to handle her and the pain in her belly. Yellow arrived an hour and a half after Blue. Blue's Pearl was at the sofa just outside the room, waiting. A nurse came out and saw Yellow.

"Mrs... Diamond, good timing! We're about to prep your wife for surgery."

Pacing by the waiting area of the operating room, Yellow's strong worried steps echoed the hallway. Blue's Pearl sitting by the row of waiting sofas, her hands clasped together as if she was praying. It took around forty-five minutes of just that. The two didn't even talk. A doctor came out of the O.R. and broke the worry in the air.

"Mrs. Yellow," his smile was wide with pride, "she's a girl."

~ ~ ~

"Honey, can you please," Blue paused to yawn, "watch over baby Pink for a while. I'll just take a," Blue let loose a more exhausted yawn, "nap."

Blue went on to the nearest comfiest thing: the sofa. They gathered at the main living space, Blue, Yellow, and their new baby, Pink. Blue had been barely sleeping since giving birth to Pink. She was still under maternity leave, especially since she had undergone the C-section. She rarely ever left Pink to their maids. They both wanted to be hands on parents despite their status and lifestyle. It was one of their greatest achievements, maybe even more than their successful businesses: to raise a child, to have a family of their own.

"Ma wa wa ma," Pink mumbled to Yellow a language no one could understand while Yellow held her in her arms.

"Pink, what do you want?"

"Wa wa ba wa," the toddler kept on mumbling as if striking a conversation to the mighty Yellow.

"I wouldn't understand you like that. You better learn to talk soon so your mother and I can converse with you," Yellow spoke the softest she can. It seemed like an order even if she was talking to the baby, but she was merely excited for Pink to grow up. She already had future plans for Pink.

"Ma wa wa wa m-," before the toddler could finish her syllables, she had drifted asleep just like her other mother, Blue.

Yellow looked at the sleeping Pink in her arms and the exhausted Blue sleeping at the sofa. She broke into a smile as she appreciated the view. Contentment and warmth filled her heart. Everything had dawned into her, her purpose for living.

_My two favorite people in the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if there is any Bellow week event or Bellow event, let me know cause I wanna join!! Or if you just ship Bellow (or Lapidot or Bubbline or all) talk to meeee! I'd be more than happy to make shipper friendssss lol! Tumblr @gaycrystalfemme


	5. Heartburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Yellow's relationship strengthen as they face life's hurdles and just life in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who stay tuned since Chapter 1, glad you stayed til Chapter 5! I'll still be making fics but will be independent of this storyline. I'd love to do collabs, if you're interested please message me in Tumblr! I may also accept prompts/requests as long as it interests mee. Hihiiii. Anyway, I hope you like this. Tell me what you thinkkkk ♡

"How long do you intend to-"

"I.. dont' know, Yellow," Blue sobbed as she ended her sentence. "As long as it takes! Pearl, come. Drive me to the cemetery."

With that command, Blue rode off in her indigo car to the gravestone she held dearest.

"Oh, Blue," Yellow murmured to herself. "Everything's," she exhaled, "changed."

~ ~ ~

**20 Years Ago**

"Pink, dear, could you pleeease just listen to your mother for once!"

"I am listening.. to _you_ , mom!"

"To Yellow. She's your mom, too!"

"Yeah but she's no fun! She only ever looks at me when she's scolding me, or correcting me. She never takes me seriously. She doesn't give me the things I want! I want a dog, mom!"

"Pink, we talked about this. Your mother and I already discussed this: you can't have the dog," Blue melancholicly wanted Pink to understand. In defense to Yellow she added, "You know.. Yellow is only concerned about you, she loves you as much as I do. You shouldn't make it hard for her. She's already working so ha-"

" _She's_ working so hard, _you're_ working so hard too! We seldom talk and you.. both of you, I.. I don't.." Pink bursted into tears. "You don't even listen to me! You tell me I'm a _Diamond_ , and us Diamonds we're.. _rich and powerful_. BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE THAT AT ALL! You.. you make me feel powerless!" Pink took off from the heated conversation leaving Blue in a shock. She slammed the door of her room.

_Slam!_

"Wha-what was that?! Pearl, go check on the source of that ruckus! It would be a challenge to finish my presentation with that clamoring!"

"Yes, Mrs-," before Yellow's Pearl could finish and go outside Yellow's office, Blue walked in.

"Pearl, leave us for a moment, please." Blue requested her wife's assistant.

"Certaintly, madame."

Blue closed the door of Yellow's office. They each had office rooms built in their residence when they first moved in together, years back when they married. Yellow's was just a desk with a few posters of models on the walls. Blue's had a desk and a mini library for all the law books she kept. Both had a phone and a small sofa.

Yellow could no longer concentrate. She removed the corn-colored protective glasses she'd wear every time she used technology. She closed her laptop, placed her glasses on top, and gathered her focus anticipating what Blue was about to tell her. Blue's footsteps were coming closer.

"Honey," Blue laid her hands on Yellow's shoulders. The weight of the hurdles of parenting was evident in her touch. Not to mention, parenting a rebellious teenager. Yellow still faced her desk while Blue lightly rested her chin atop of Yellow's head. Blue's hands clasped Yellow's shoulders and collarbone.

"What does Pink want now?"

"Still the dog."

"She still wants to keep a filthy mut?!" Yellow exhaled a long sigh, frustrated of their daughter's stubbornness.

"She said she also feels... _powerless_."

~ ~ ~

**Sending Pink to College**

"Pink, don't forget to-"

"Yes, mom. I won't," Pink reassured Blue, both were seated at the backseat of Yellow's gold car. She had been reminded a dozen times, and they already had multiple discussions with Yellow about it. "Mom, thank you for letting me have my own apartment!" Pink shifted to Yellow in the front seat beside the driver, Yellow's Pearl. Pink was unable hide the excitement in her voice.

"Don't forget to keep your doors locked and _your_ _purpose_ in college, Pink." Yellow sternly completed Blue's reminder earlier.

_Our_ _Purpose_. Blue and Yellow had plans for Pink after college, actually since she was born. And maybe even unconsciously back when they planned to have her, their plans were already set. Both her mothers are colossal success figures. It was in both's heritages and bloodlines. It's only fitting they intend Pink to be the same, if not more.

But Pink did not want any of that. The status, the wealth, the success, the fame: those things did not matter to her because she knew those costed a price. The very heavy price for the acquisition, or just the maintenance, of such colossal things was something Pink did not want to pay. It was certainly against her wish for herself, which was only to be happy. And in order to attain happiness, she had to be free of it all.

Once, she heard her parents loathe having to order an exotic meal a client suggested in a meeting. They had to pretend they loved it just to gain the trust of that client, it was for the business after all. Another time, she oversaw Blue in a video call and had been amazed at how convincing Blue spew lies to the person on the other end. Pink also knew for a fact that both her parents had killed a few people, with an aid of a hitman or with their own hands. Their parents and Pearls would have an exchange like, "E-excuse me, ma-madame. A report just came through and.. i- _it_ has been done."

"What _has_?"

"The.. exe-"

"Finally! Good."

Sometimes it would be as bold as, "Ho-honey, you know the worthless editor who keeps on-"

"The one who keeps following you, darling?"

"Yes. I captured him and.. I _dealt_ with him."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad that's over with. Did anyone see you? Will you be in tr-"

"Of course the abduction had been _legally_ taken cared of. I made sure the deed was-"

_Those are their wishes, their sources of happiness and meaning. Their purpose. But definitely, not mine._

Pink would have that thought replay in her head every time they had a discussion of _her_ future after college, her future as _Pink_ _Diamond_. Those countless discussions with Yellow and Blue always left her indifferent. It's like they've already decided her fate. But she wasn't buying that. She knew what would make her happy: she wanted to runaway.

~ ~ ~

**After College**

"Everything's set up. Your own company! Oh, thank the stars for your grandmother helping us out! Please don't mess this up, Pink."

"Honey, she even sent Pink a gift. A personal assistant of her own, wow! We should send White a gift. Anyway, Pink dear, is your ticket ready? Are your things packed?" Blue shifted from speaking to Yellow first, then to Pink. They were at a private conference room having breakfast where a buffet table was set up for them to relish. They went on vacation for celebrating Pink's graduation. The resort owner, one of Yellow's business partners, set up a grand vacation exclusively for the three of them.

"Yes. Everything's ready, moms. Thank you for all this. Please tell grandma how grateful I am too!" Pink was excited to run her own company. She wanted to feel what is was to be like her mothers.

Her company was set up in Korea. A design firm where she provided architectural services. With the aid of the influence as Diamonds, it wasn't that difficult to make it happen.

~ ~ ~

**Current Day**

"Pearl, take me to where Blue went."

It took about an hour before, they too, arrive at the cemetery. Going to the memorial park had become a routine for the household, especially for Blue. Yellow's Pearl parked the car beside the indigo-colored one. Both cars glistened in contrast to the dull hues of the location. Blacks and whites and grays. Occassional greens from the grass and the leaves of the trees.

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

"Hello, mother," Yellow just got out of the car when she received a call from her mother. "Yes, we're doing fine."

"My darling, is Blue doing well? You know Mr. Darwin?"

"Ah yes, Blue mentioned him. Isn't he.. one of your associates? I reckon his case is doing well? Blue has not-"

"Exactly, my dear! Blue has not since spoke with Mr. Darwin regarding his case. He wants her personally. He doesn't want her underlings to represent him! He only wants the company and darling Blue, no one else will suffice!"

"Yes, mother. I understand. I'll talk to her."

"Yes, dear. Thank you. He isn't as patient as I am, you know my patience!" White let out a vicious giggle, but then changed the subject soon after, "Is darling Blue still.."

"Yes. But.. Only a little now."

"Oh Yellow, Yellow, we both know you aren't as good with fabricating truths than Blue! Well, why don't you just make a new _one_ , darlings!"

"Mother, we're both too old for _that_!"

"Well, what ever suits you, my dears. Just be reminded, it has already been a decade, get your _acts_ straight!" White hung up before Yellow could concur. She left a certain sting to her final statement.

_Sigh._

It has been a long time, indeed. A decade long since Pink's passing. The debacle she left for abandoning her company, her disapperance, her death: she left more than a lifetime of baggage to her parents. Grief, regret, longing, shame, embarassment. She had been long gone, but they were still here mourning her absence.

Yellow sat down at the grass beside her wife who was praying for inner peace, closure, and maybe even for Pink's impossible return. Blue's Pearl took shelter at a nearby tree, waiting for any order from Blue, while Yellow instructed her Pearl to wait in the car.

"Blue," Yellow placed her hand on Blue's.

"She was so young. She shouldn't have died so soon," Blue softly locked Yellow's hand. Closure, she craved for closure.

"That's true. But," Yellow hesitated for a moment. It wasn't an appropriate subject for the occassion and the place, "how is work, Blue? The company? Your cases? Who's-"

Before Yellow could press further, Blue let go of their hands and gently put Yellow's hand away from her. "Please, let me.. be here! Everything's handled. I got Sapphire to handle the Darwin ca-"

"Sapphire?! You have to be joking me! _The_ Darwin case is a big deal, Blue," Yellow tried to contain herself, "He's expecting you. No one can do it any better than you! And the company," Yellow tried to soften her voice but to no avail, "who's handling the company?! They look up to you, Blu-"

"Yellow, please. Leave me alone for a while!"

_Sigh._

Before they end up arguing, Yellow decided to oblige to Blue's demand and stood up. She kissed Blue's forehead and, unbeknownst to Blue, whispered something to Pearl- _two_. She headed to her car thereafter while Blue, immersed in her grievances, stared and prayed still to the gravestone. After Pink's passing, even their relationship morphed. Due to the exorbitant mourning, their dynamic towards one another had turned _less_ loving. They rarely addressed each other endearingly as Honey or Darling like they normally do. They only seldomly engage in love making and when they do, they rarely finish in ecstasy as Blue would end up crying, sometimes Yellow. Arguments would replace their conversations. Arguments on work, on the Pearls, on White, on raising Pink, on regrets, or on themselves would ensue. So they barely spoke anymore. They also arrived home late. Blue would render overtime or would, still, drop by the memorial park after work. While Yellow would usually end up rendering overtime most nights. Some nights she would indulge in a few drinks or a trip to the casino.

It was as if a part of them died when Pink did, especially Blue. Yellow would think to herself, " _Oh, Pink. Why did you even have to.. You even took some of my beloved Blue with you,_ " she would then weep to herself. Her weeping was a secret except to her Pearl and, of course, to Blue. However, she made certain to keep a strong public persona after Pink's demise.

"Great to have you here today, Mrs. Diamond!" Sapphire was relieved to see Blue! She had been working double for the last few years. "Everything is going well, except for Mr. Darw-"

"Have the day off today, Sapphire. I'll deal with everything." As soon as she left Blue's dusty office, "Pearl, fetch me the Darwin case. And, dial Mr. Darwin."

Pearl did everything Blue asked of her. There was a heap of papers, evidence and statements, to be reviewed about Mr. Darwin. When Blue was talking to her VIP client on the phone, she instructed Pearl to wait outside her office, doors closed. Pearl sent a message to Yellow, "Good afternoon, Madame Yellow. Madame Blue is speaking with Mr. Darwin at the moment. Apologies if I couldn't provide an update earlier. We had been here for about two hours."

"Great! Thank you for your report, _two_. Tell her I have a message: Dinner tonight. What time will you be done?" Yellow understood that Blue had probably sent her assistant a dozen errands. Earlier in the cemetery, Yellow asked for Blue's Pearl to look after Blue and send a text if anything.

"Madame, a message from Madame Blue," hours later, Blue sent a message to Yellow's assistant. They usually sent each other messages directly but ever since the passing, they regularly used their Pearls to convey messages.

"What did she say?"

Yellow's Pearl read Blue's message, " _Can't. Be working late. Sorry._ "

It was 23:14 when Blue arrived home. She rendered overtime for reorienting herself with work. Especially with an important case, one of White's associates. She went up to the bedroom and found Yellow soundly asleep. She quickly took a shower and laid beside Yellow. The movement partially woke her wife. Without facing Blue, Yellow hoarsely asked, "Wha-what time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Did you drop by the ceme-"

"No. I.. I thought about what you said earlier. I went to work and looked at the view outside my office. I reviewed a ton of paperwork, and I.. Yellow, I miss everything. I'll be taking the Darwin case. We'll go on trial next week and I'll be representing him."

"That's goo-," Yellow yawned, "good. Good ni-"

"Yellow, we've.. We've changed, haven't we?"

Yellow was taken aback by Blue's question. Was it only now that she noticed? She awoke and faced her wife. Eyes locked, Yellow whispered, "Wha.. we.. Yes, Blue. I think, _we have_."

"I missed everything, Yellow! I went to work earlier. Realizing Mr. Darwin wanted _me_ to represent him, the company, my company.. You, Yellow, _my darling_ Yellow, I missed you! I'm sorry I've grieved for so lo-," Blue broke into a weep. Though Yellow had been accustomed to this.

"Come here, _love_. It's fine. I'm here for you, always," Yellow pulled Blue close and tightly. She kissed her.

"Thank you, I.. I love you, Yellow," Blue kissed Yellow back.

"I love you, too, Blue."

"Let's have dinner tomorrow."

◇ **_End_** ◇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that, while Blue and Yellow are kind to one another, they aren't exactly as kind to society even to White and Pink. Both have done morally questionable acts. They are ruthless and cunning. Well, at least that's how I see them in the series!
> 
> The chapter titles are actually song titles of my current playlist! Well at least chapters 1, 4, and 5. Lol!
> 
> I intend to do Human AU fan art for this fic. But I'll be posting in on my Tumblr, in the future perhapsss..
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my very Blue-and-Yellow-centric fic. ◇  
> Tumblr: @gaycrystalfemme

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so into Bellow right now.  
> I used to ship Lapidot so hard, and I still love them but I may have outgrown them and moved on with "Bellowing" now.  
> (On a side note, I'm super stoked that Bubbline is canon btw ♡)  
> Talk to me at Tumblr @gaycrystalfemme


End file.
